


Bloody Nose

by QueenCurphy



Series: Flandus Drabbles [3]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Doctor Kink, Eskimo Kisses, Feels, Flandus - Freeform, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean gets into a fight, and Norman's left tending to his bloody nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Nose

"Hold still, you're getting blood on my floor." 

Norman pins Sean to his seat at the kitchen table, keeping him still as he dabs at his dripping nose. Sean grumbles, pouting like a child as he falls under Norman's mother hen attack.

"You're hurting me, I can do it myself."

"Just shut up and let me clean you up."

"Ow! Stop pushing on it!"

"You just can't keep quiet can you? That's what got you this in the first place."

Norman nods his head at the bruising nose on Sean's annoyed face; Sean snorts, rolling his eyes.

"You heard what he said to you."

"He was a jerk, it really didn't bother me."

"He called you a fag."

"Well I am aren't I? I'm not ashamed of being gay, let dumbass people say shit, I don't care."

Norman dips a fresh ball of cotton wool in water and wipes away the last smear of blood, leaning forward to kiss the very tip softly with smiling lips.

"All better, you big baby."

Sean instantly relaxes, shoulders slumping as he feels Norman's warm breath against his face. He smiles smugly, mesmerising blue eyes looking up into Norman's crystal cut blues.

"I got him good though huh? You see that hit he took to the jaw?"

"You got him baby, my hero."

Norman straddles Sean, resting his arms around his shoulders as he leans his forehead against his lover's; Sean sighs deeply, blinking slowly like a content cat.

"I'd kill someone for you Norman; that's how much I love you."

"That's so sweet, and a little scary." Norman snorts, rubbing his nose against the bridge of Sean's, forgetting all about his injury.

"Ah! Watch it Reedus!" 

Norman jumps up from Sean's lap, apologising over and over.

"It's okay babe, seriously. But you'll have to make it up to me.." 

Sean smiles darkly, his tongue peeking between lips to swipe across the bottom one.

"Doctors and nurses?" Norman asks, hands slowly reaching for his pants zipper to release the building arousal from it's confinement.

"You fucking bet, Dr Reedus."


End file.
